When I dream
by The Obsidian Ink
Summary: “Something is missing” I finally whisper. And with a scream I realize that I can’t feel you, that you’ve cut yourself off from me, and I can only feel a dark oblivion where I used to feel your heart.
1. Something Is Missing

_Preface_

_Something is missing_

When I dream, I dream of darkness. When I wake, I'm surrounded by it.

If I were to whisper, to even murmur that I miss you, would you come? Would you suddenly appear by my bed, by my broken body and look down at me? Would there be pity in your eyes? Or would there be love? Regret? Would there be…..anger?

It wouldn't kill you to let me have you, to let myself wrap around your body would be like a breath of air, when there is nothing but the smothering darkness. Do you even understand what I'm saying?

I'm lying here, waiting for you to come for me, because I called out your name. The window is open, the curtains waving gently, and the photos that overwhelm my bedroom walls are being pulled away. Because the wind has sticky fingers, and it wants me to forget about you. I don't think I want to forget.

There's blood on the sheets, on my skin, I can taste it too. I always thought it tasted sweet, but now, as it slides over my tongue, it tastes so bitter. I think if you were here, it wouldn't.

It wouldn't.

The lights are off, they hurt my eyes and I don't want to see myself in the cracked and broken mirror. Because I fear that it is not the mirror, but me, who is broken and cracked. I wonder what I must look like, my face awash with tears of loneliness. The red tracks of blood that run from my numb lips. Eyes wide as I stare blindly at my hand, fingers curled, holding onto something so tightly that it begins to cut deep, but I cannot open them.

"Something is missing." I finally whisper.

This thought hits like a tornado and with a scream I realize that I can't feel you, that it's as if you've cut yourself off from me, and I can only feel a dark oblivion where I used to feel your heart. I cry and shriek, hit my fists against the bed; my hurt is so strong. My head hits the pillow, so tired I can barely say these words _Something is missing Something is missing Something is missing Something is missing_

_Something is missing Something is missing Something is missing_

_Something is missing_

I cannot feel the breeze, nor can I feel the moon as it rises over the clouds, I used to feel it….I used to.


	2. Stumble

_Chapter One_

_Stumble_

_I walk and then I stumble._

_I run and then I trip._

_I jump and then I tumble._

_I leap and then I fall._

_I stop and then I collide._

The feel of something cold sliding across my cheek wakes me. I open my eyes, faced with nothing more than shadows and the glow of the moon outside my bedroom window. I lie here for what seems like seconds, but must be hours.

"Why do you do this to me?" I whisper, not surprised when only the wind replies with a soft chuckle. I sit up slowly, and then I stand. The silk sheets slide over my skin and fall to the floor, I close my eyes as dizziness sweeps over me. My legs are shaking and my eyes water. I raise a hand to touch the wound at my throat; blood is still seeping from the two small marks, running down to my collarbone.

I sway toward the mirror; my feet don't seem to want to work properly. When I stand facing my reflection, bile rises up in my throat. The image before me is marred and fractured.

My eyes are large, too large, their pale grey looks dull and lifeless. The dark smudges beneath them give me a hollow, deathly look. My skin is like paper, the veins show through like little blue rivers travelling up my throat and wrists. Dark hair hangs in messy waves down to my waist.

And then the mirrors cracks grow and lengthen. My face distorts, skin turning grey and colourless lips fade a dark black. I stare at my new face; see the hate in my eyes and the sneer that lines every feature. I don't recognise this face, yet it looks so familiar.

Something hot trickles down my fingers and I lift my hand. Ruby red blood is running from a deep cut on my palm. I hold a piece of something sharp, I frown at it; try to remember what it was that I hold onto so dearly. My thoughts are hazy, unfinished, as if I'm missing great chunks of time.

It slips from my nerveless fingers and hits the ground with a small _'shing'_. It's a heart, made entirely of clear, crystal glass. But it is broken in two, the edge is crooked and lethal sharp. It looks small and sad on the ground at my feet.

The heart is stained red with my blood.

Depressing thoughts flutter through me like a summer rain, smothering any warmth I have left, drowning me in a sea of despair. I gasp aloud, it seems to hover in the air before my mouth, and then is smothered by the winds jealousy. It wants me to come to it, join it and dance with it. The wind has a mind of its own and it wants me to run from everything I knew into sweet oblivion.

Something swishes by my shoulder and I turn sharply, but I'm not steady enough to take such a quick movement and my legs buckle beneath my weight. I can see the ground rush up to meet me and my hair falls over my face, obscuring everything in a veil of black.

But I never touch the ground, arms as cold as ice wrap around me, holding me tight. I can feel someone at my back, but they never say a word. I'm trapped against an unnameable force.

The wind swirls around me, casting alluring fingers along my skin and whispering words in my ears.

_Come and ....play...Joringa ...our sweetheart....dark heart....we feel...your ....pain as if...it is our...own_

The wind has such an alluring voice that I can feel my eyes drooping and my hands tugging on the arms that hold me captive.

Lips brush my neck, something harder, sharper, caresses over the tender veins. Pressure builds, I barely feel it, and then it's gone. And so are the arms.

My face hits the ground. Pain causes me to cry out. I can see my hand beside me, red and torn. And then I see the little glass heart. Tears burn my eyes and then I let my lids slide slowly shut.

The dusty darkness is as soft as wings.

* * *

_I hope this is okay. It's very different from the first chapter, I'm not sure it's a good thing. I think it's because I took such a long break in between this chapter and the last. _

_So please review and tell me what you think, if I should add, take anything or if you have any ideas for the plot because I'm making it up as I go. _

_Emily_

_And thank you so much for your reviews! :_

JerseyGirlNay  
Noyz  
Charlee Rayne  
heartlesslover17  
ali S2  
AliceCullen117


	3. Finally

_Chapter Two_

_Finally_

The street lights are like fluorescent moons hanging over my head, they're cold and unwelcoming, as if I shouldn't be there. But I need to get out, my bedroom smothers me, past times we had together wish to strike me down.

Melbourne sleeps, yet it doesn't. Those who wish to stay in the shadows escape the sunlight and live in the dark. Night is their world. I agree. Night is my world too.

It was yours…..as well.

I see pale faces and hungry eyes, hungry for what? Not food. Sex? It might be that, but then it might be what you always hungered for. I remember the nights you spent gazing at me, longing to taste me. And when I let you, you almost took it all.

I stare at the men who stalk in the shadows, they watch me in return with something lurking in their eyes, it sends a thrill through me. My stomach flutters and memories cloud my vision for a few moments.

_You lifted your face from my neck, something red dripping from your lips, and your eyes were sad. Your green eyes were so sad. I would reach up with one shaking hand and with a finger, catch a droplet of my own blood. _

"_I didn't mean to take so much" you would whisper and I would always smile. I never minded, not when it felt so good. _

And so, as I look at those coldly handsome men who begin to follow me, I am not as scared as I should be.

I suppose I must smell different, my blood runs hot with anticipation, yet I don't want them to touch me. I suppose I must taste different, my cheeks are flushed, my feet have slowed. I realize I'm not wearing shoes, I must have forgotten, in my haste to leave my apartment.

The ground is warm beneath my feet, the suns warmth is leaving and soon the chill of night will overtake the world.

What am I wearing? I look down at myself, I'm wearing my pyjamas, and they're pale blue. Shorts and a t-shirt. I smile to myself. I must stand out against the prostitutes who strut in the alleyways with an air of experience, and the clubbers who laugh in drunken glee.

I turn a corner, there's a bright neon sign that spells out the words;

_**Blood Candy**_

It's a pretty name, I wonder what it's like inside. I think I must be drunk, no, high? But I don't remember taking anything. Maybe I'm just going mad.

_Finally._

I feel so free like this, when I can walk wherever I want and wear whatever I want.

It's nice.

It's different.

Its freedom.

If I'm going made, then I'll go gladly. You wouldn't like that.

But I don't think I care what you think. You left me, not the other way around.

I walk on my toes to the bright red doors that sit directly beneath the neon sign. A large man watches as I come closer, I see his eyes flicker to whoever is behind me. Almost reluctantly he opens the door, he tries to tell me something, with his eyes, but I'm not listening.

I glide through the doors, the music already beating along my skin and I feel my eyes widen and a smile curl the corners of my mouth. I move toward the dance floor, past so many people, I can feel their eyes on me. They can stare, it feels good be watched, watched with hunger and lust, instead of love, for a change.

The music is rough, it pushes me around, it makes my pulse race and my cheeks flush so bright. I'm surrounded, arms wrap around me from all sides and I can feel the cool slide of kisses along my neck and cheeks. I keep dancing. I'm a glossy ornament, they only see the outside, my eyes are hiding my soul, so no one will know me.

It's exhilarating.

This intoxication.

I'm temptation.

I close my eyes. The music fades until it's only a dull buzz in my ears, like white noise. I can only feel on person, someone at my back, holding me, face pressed against my neck.

I'll gladly go mad for this.

The world freezes, everything slows until it stops. Everything seems to shimmer blindingly bright. Fingers brush my dark hair from my face, run a cold finger over the hollow smudges beneath my eyes.

"You smell like candy."A voice purrs into my ear. I stop dancing; I try to open my eyes. But I can't, I'm held in silence and ice.

My breathing is loud in the stillness, its harsh in my ears, mingling with the flutter of my racing heart. I suddenly feel scared; I can barely swallow past the pulse in my throat. I should not have left the safety, the lonely shadows of my apartment. Why…..

"Don't you ever wonder, ever, if something is missing?"

My heart stills.

* * *

_Second chapter!! Hope you all liked it. I'm going to get more into the vampire world. And just a piece of info, the world in this story is set in the same as Moonlit Scars. Different characters but same world and setting._

_Please review if you liked it or if you want to give any pointers or help!_

_Emily_

_Thanks for the reviews! :_

Bloodsucker101  
darkangel1994  
ali S2  
AliceCullen17


	4. Voices

_Chapter Three_

_Voices_

At this point in my life, I'm still so young; I should be fawning over celebrity hotties and laughing with my friends. But when you came along I had no time for friends. When you came along I saw only you, and the way your eyes sparkled forest green in the moonlight. I remember the feel of your hair, so silky as it slipped through my fingers. I can still remember the feel of your cool lips pressing against the hollow of my neck.

I wonder, do you ever remember me?

I come back to myself, held ever so tightly in this stranger's arms. How could I have thought them comforting? Perhaps I imagined that they were your arms, I always felt safe in your arms, where the hurtful snarls of the world never touched me.

Is this a dream? Am I really lying curled in your arms as the stars sweep in their cradle in the sky?

I whisper your name "Valentine."

The word seems foreign on my lips. My eyes are still closed, I want them to open, yet I don't. What if there is something horrible on the other side?

"It's not Valentine's Day, sweetheart, but it's close enough" His voice is strange, and he talks as if I am but a small child. Perhaps he is old, older than you are, maybe decades older, to that I must be an infant.

Silence resumes, we aren't in the club anymore, now I can feel the cool breeze. It carries the stench of an alleyway and cigarette smoke into my face. I wrinkle my nose against the smell and force my eyes open. I blink; everything is a blur of meshed colours and lights. But I know there are people around me, people like you. They live in paper white skin and shinning bright eyes; they glow from the inside out and smile with savage sharp teeth.

A man, or a boy, stands before me. He looks solemn, painfully thin, and slightly gawky. His features are sharp, yet soft. He reminds me of you, so much so that for a moment I believe that he is, but his eyes are a piercing brown. Not green. And he's missing the small dimple that curls your lips into a smile, even when you're sad. No, this boy isn't you, but that doesn't mean he isn't dangerous.

I see his pupils dilate, I watch him lean in, slowly, oh so slowly. I almost want to tell him to hurry up. But then his lips are against my throat, the arms that hold me are slowly pulling away. I'm left, standing here, unable to move.

Desire.

Longing.

Excitement.

These emotions, as fleeting or long lasting as they are, remind me of when you used to do this. Does it shame me to say that I enjoyed the times you fed off me? Yes and no.

How can I feel ashamed of something that feels so good?

His teeth bite deep. I gasp and stagger. His thin arms wrap around me, I feel like my weight will snap them in half. But he holds me lightly, as if trying not to hurt me. And as he drinks my blood something amazing happens.

Clawed fingers pull my hair, the wind changes to colours of purple and blue. I can see the wind singing. Pleasure courses through my body, like a tightly coiled snake I feel myself arch in against his chest.

I'm dying in this indescribable bliss.

But then he pulls his mouth away, crimson like the ruby red kisses I once bestowed upon your cheeks and your nose and you eyelids and your lips...... His lips are soft, he looks almost feminine. Hair dark brown and thick, a small curl where it meets his ear on one side and where it rests on his cheek on the other.

I waver where I stand, the high making my skin glow, and iridescent angel among the filth.

Someone is laughing, more than one, many people are laughing. They stand around me, chuckling. But he doesn't, he stares at me, with my blood dribbling neatly down his chin and dripping onto his leather jacket. I wonder what he is thinking, something as beautiful as his eyes no doubt. How I must appear to him in this state.

I can barely focus now; I stumble back, until I hit the sticky wall. My hands scrabble for something to hold onto. But I still slide down until I land with a soft bump to the ground.

The wind is now howling, I turn my cheek away, fearful that I will be hurt. And my eyes burn from its ferocity. My hair is being whipped around in a frenzy, gleeful children tearing at my locks. I'm reminded of some great beast, it preys upon the weak, seeks them out, and uses the wind to tear them to pieces. This beast is most ferocious. It plans to peel the skin from my bones.

"She enjoys your kiss." Someone says. It's him; the one who caught me, his voice is amused.

I try and look up; liquid brown eyes burn my own. I have to look away. I'm scared, how could I have been so naive. Without you here to protect me from the darkness. I'm as vulnerable as a petal wafting in the winter storm. Tossing and turning in feverish demise.

"I'll take her." The beautiful boy replies, I can feel his gaze penetrating my own, almost like a physical thing.

"Then she's yours. But only if you pay up front." His voice is low. I strain my eyes against the torrent of wind. The moon above is obscured by clouds, they swathe its pearly glow with thick black tendrils and a sinister air.

I can hear the riffle of money being counted, it passes hands, and then I hear footsteps. The smell of sweat and something more disturbing wafts about my nose. Cold hands wrap around my arms, pull me upright, then drag me forward. I can't see. I'm blinded by the wind.

It shrieks at me.

The soft, velvet feel of leather invades my senses. The respite from the wind is heaven¸ and something hits my feet, forces me to curl into a tight ball.

I wish you were here, by my side, holding me close. Tears are leaking from my eyes, they sting my wind burnt cheeks. Something pools in the palm of my hand and drips down. I force my eyes to obey; they peer down my arm, trapped awkwardly beneath me.

Its blood that drips.

A small crystal heart.

Stained red.

Like a violent rose in the sun.

The cut has not yet healed.

The tears flow faster.

A hesitant hand strokes my cheek, brushes a tear away, and then disappears. I look up to see the boy, gazing at my tear with a look of sadness.

I turn away, back to the heart.

I thought I dropped it. Back home. Where I was safe.

Where everything reminds me of you.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the 3rd chapter. And please review and tell me what you think! It really means a lot to me. _

_Emily_

_Thank you to: _

darkangel1994

vamp-temptation

TipTopTap

Aethor


	5. Edge

_Chapter Four_

_The edge_

Something has changed, something inside of me has ripped and twisted. I still love him, my Valentine, but this new feeling has invaded my mind. My body is coiled like a snake, the pain of finally letting him go is killing me. How can this be? Why must I suffer for his crimes against me?

"Help." Even to me, my voice is weak and pitiful. "I'm dying." The words gush out on a sigh, dragged from the very depths of my heart to be splattered on the soft leather that pressed against my cheek.

"You're alive. Nothing will harm you while I'm here, so do not be afraid." A voice as calming and cool as a summer breeze cuts through the fog of despair. It feels nice; it slides over my skin and eases the burning tide of pain.

"How?" I manage to ask. "How can you protect me from my own heart?" There is a pause.

I can feel myself sinking back into the depression, the voice will not answer, because the voice knows it cannot protect me.

Only…only Valentine can save me.

There is a jerk, I feel the heart fall from my hand. I watch it roll from my palm and disappear from sight.

_Goodbye_, I mouth.

Arms wrap around me, curl me into a ball and lift me from the leather. I miss its warmth, the smooth feel against my body. But then I relax into the warmth of his body. I peer through my lashes at the boy; his pointed nose seems odd, and his hair, thick and long. Why am I thinking about this? Who is he to me?

But this question will not form on my lips, no matter how hard I try. Weakness is my companion, walking hand in hand with Death. "You will not die, not while I am here." I hear the boy whisper. Those words hold no comfort, for how can this feeling of emptiness allow me to live?

I used to be smart, when I went to school, I would be at the top of my class. But when Valentine came there was no time. No time. I stopped going to school and my friends resentment my absent minded uncaring. It must have been hard when one of your friends walks out without a second glance, not even a goodbye.

We're walking up stairs; I can feel the angle change and then smooth out, a door opens, the cold from the outside is inside as well, no reprieve the bitter iciness. My head falls back, the bite marks at my neck pull tight, I draw in a breath to say something, or maybe do something. But the air is stuck in my throat. I choke. Tears cloud my eyes.

He lays me down, finally.

I can't breathe.

I'm hysterical.

Why does my world seem so twisted and expendable?

Why me?

This question sobers me, I stop crying so suddenly that the brown eyes boy leans over me and touches my face in concern. I watch him as if through glass, he means nothing to me. Nothing.

Because I'm locked in ice, this prison tighten and constricts, no emotions are allowed to flow through its walls. My lungs are starving, yet I don't even try to fill them.

Why me? A stupid, naïve and selfish question. I would not rather someone else deal with this fate. No, no one deserves to have their heart ripped from their body and tossed to the dirt. No one but me, I think, because I followed Valentine so easily, so readily that it's almost embarrassing.

"Joringa? Joringa breathe. You must breathe." His voice floats to me as slowly and sluggishly as a whisper may travel the world.

_No_, I want to reply, _I deserve this, don't you understand?_

I begin to withdraw from my body, my mind sinks back further, and now it's like I'm watching what somebody else is watching. It not clear, I don't feel anything and I'm floating in this abyss of loss and lack of control.

The world around me dims, streaks of fuzzy red flash across my vision, like blood red lightning bolts. I've felt the thin hand of Death reach out to me before, this is not it, this feel more like I am suffocating my mind. Soon thoughts will become hard to almost impossible to decipher.

Why am I doing this?

Because it doesn't hurt.

And then an explosion of pleasure and pain rockets through me. I open my eyes; hair blocks my line of vision. Feeling is returning slowly. But sound will take a little longer. Something stings at my throat. A deep, throbbing burn that slowly cascades down my shoulders and my limbs. Something hot drips from my mouth.

I gasp like a fish out of water. Tiny puffs of air fill my lungs, yet it's not really enough. If I die again I don't want to come back.

I turn my head, it hurts.

We are in a room, a bedroom; I've never seen anything like it. There's a chandelier on the ceiling, the four poster bed is draped in silk and a thin, gauzy material. Everything is violet and mauve. It reminds me of the mansion Valentine had once taken me too. The intricate carvings on the roof remind me of wolves; their large jaws open in a silent snarl.

A figure detaches itself from the shadowy corner, I watch with calm eyes, but I know they're too wide. It's a woman, she's beautiful, the kind of woman that turns heads where ever she goes. I envy her, her willowy form and her blonde hair. She's watching me as I watch her. But her eyes hold a predatory gleam. It makes me quiver, from fear, and my hands convulse in the silk sheets. The boy is still at my throat, he's biting me, I can feel it now. His pearly whites are pushing through my skin so deep.

I hiccup, the small sound burns, blood bubbles on my lips. It happens again and I know he's drinking too deeply, I know he won't stop until he has every drop of my red life. I guess he lied when he said nothing will hurt me.

Because he is.

The figure is still standing there, several feet away, yet she means nothing to me. My body convulses as my blood slides down his throat and up my own. Pain etches my face into a grimace. Gods, why is he tacking so long? Why can't he just get it over with?

And then I'm looking past the woman, she's but a blur in this strange room. Another fixture to overlook. Pointless, it's all so pointless; to worry about something that will never hurt me, to fear the intangible ghost blocking the doorway to freedom.

The bed beneath me is as soft as water, I fall through it, and the boy retracts his fangs. Those pearly, delicate weapons are covered in something red. I think it's mine. My what? My…blood?

Everything is so slow; each sweep of my lashes seems to take a lifetime. Darkness pervades every corner of the room until I see nothing but the edge, the edge of the downfall.

I had never been this close to the downfall, it is steep and lethal. As smooth as a blade and ever so tantalizing. I'm supposed to fall, when I'm pushed. My bloodless body is cold and my eyes are glazed. And I'm expected to wait until the final shove.

But with a smile I take a running start and jump…

* * *

_oOoOoO This is a crappy chapter. _

_Thank you to all my reviewers, who are angels, no less. Love you all._

_Emily_

darkangel1994

Laheba Alam

itsmiraandaa

luna345


	6. The Moon Bear

_Chapter Five_

_The Moon Bear_

There is a Moon Bear under the bed.

A Moon Bear the colour of ash with honey eyes and silver claws. The Moon Bear is watching me; I can feel it burning my skin like acid. If I draw back I know it will leap.

I purse my lips and let out a small sound, a little sigh or maybe even a cry. The Moon Bear stands up and the bed folds away like paper. It wrinkles around the edges and crumples to the floor. The Moon Bear watches silently. And it steps forward on great paws the size of which I have never seen.

Its eyes are the size of saucers.

It's still watching me.

I can't help but stumble back; fear is getting the best of me. It usually does. And now I can't take it anymore, the fear pounds through my veins and my heart beats too fast. I turn and look to the door. A large door, with golden handles and an intricate design of leaves scrawled along it surface. But there is also the deep furrows where claws have gauged the surface. They span from one door to the next, long and wide. Powerful.

I run to the double doors without a thought, careless to the massive Moon Bear behind me. I run to the door and slam into its marred surface. My hands find the handles and I …PULL.

As I pull there is a ripping sound and I realize the door is made of paper, just like the bed. I look up and the edges are torn and crumbling. My eyes widen for a split second. My mind is spinning. I want to throw myself passed the doors and out where it is safe from the Moon Bear.

But it isn't safe outside, I realize now. The wind is tugging at me, trying to pull me out into the void of darkness and wind. Thin claw like hands tear at my clothes until they are ripped away, and then the hands try to take my hair and my fingers. I scream in pain.

Blood pours from the long cuts that now mar my hand and arms, my face and my neck. Even the soles of my feet are bleeding now. I try to rip myself away from the wind but it's too strong, and its dragging me closer and closer, my toes are curling over the edge, and below there is nothing but a darkness as cold as ice.

The door slams shut and I slump back, my head hitting the floor, it crinkles like paper beneath my cheek when I turn. It is paper. Confusion and fear and pain cloud my mind.

A sob escapes my throat and then a whimper when a set of Moon Bear paws come into view. Silver claws tap on the paper ground, tearing small holes.

I look up slowly, the Moon Bear is staring at me but it does not seem angry. I see pity in its gaze.

I let another sob out.

The Moon Bear sniffs sadly and leans its great head down. I let out a little whimper as it licks the blood from my wounds and then my face. I'm still scared, how can I not be?

I'm now curled into a ball, something clutched tightly in one hand as I watch sightlessly the world around me. It's flimsy, not real. A tear leaks from the corner of my eye.

I open my hand. The glass heart, broken down the center, crusted with blood. I sniffle and blink. The heart is not glass. Its paper. My hand curls into a fist, scrunching the heart into a little ball, and then I let it fall to the ground by my cheek.

The floor shudders and the Moon Bear comes and sits by me. It reaches down and I wince. But it is only touching the little ball of crushed paper. It extends two claws and picks it up and then unfurls it. The Moon Bear sniffs again. It looks at me and then at the heart. I close my eyes tightly, I do not want to see the rest of this dream.

This nightmare.

I feel my shoulder shake and I am reluctant to open my eyes. The Moon Bear sniffs. I do part my lashes, and I peer at the large paw with a little glass heart sitting in the middle. But the heart is no longer fractured and stained. It whole and smooth, tinted a pale, honey gold. It's beautiful.

And the Moon Bear is holding it out to me.

I slowly stretch out my arm. I feel something stutter inside, my heart does a flip flop and then curls protectively, as if I should be careful. I am careful.

The heart is cold and I grab it more solidly, my fingertips sliding against the Moon Bears silken paw. I gasp and I look up.

It does not look angry.

I am holding the heart, gazing at it in confusion. And now the Moon Bear leans down and gives me a chain to wrap around the heart and tie around my neck. I do it. It is heavy on my breast bone.

Cold and heavy. Like my heart I suppose.

I am working up my courage, and now I ask "Why do you give me a heart?"

The Moon Bear leans a hairs breadth from my nose and I am smothered by its smell, honey. Bears like to eat honey.

"You needed a new one. Your old one was broken."

I could not tell whether the Moon Bear was talking about the glass heart of my heart. I doesn't matter.

My voice cracks as I say, "Thank you. But I fear a heart given to me is pointless, for it will only break as soon as I wake."

The Moon Bear shakes it head.

"Guard it carefully, you will need it soon enough." The Moon Bear says.

And then it turns away from me. Padding on its large feet across the room. It raises one powerful paw and slashes at the wall. It rips like the paper it is and the room fills with the shrieking waves of wind.

They tug and pull at the necklace but I clutch it tightly in my hand. My eyes water as I watch the bear tear down the walls.

It turns and looks at me now.

"Wake up and scream, now."

My eyes close as the wind becomes unbearable.

I open them and see only red. Crimson. Ruby.

It's not wind that buffets my face and lifts my air.

I'm drowning in something red and thick.

I scream and it fills my mouth.

I scream and taste something bitter and sweet.

I scream.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! This is undoubtably my favorite chapter. _

_Moon Bear is actually based on my cat, Her name is Bella but, well, since I hate for her to be compared to Twilight I call her Moon bear. _

_My sister cat, Duski, will no doubt come into the story at some stage. And maybe even my dog Lilly. :)_

_Oh and I would love for someone to come up with a name for the girl in the previous chapter. Or, if you like, you could make up a complete character for me, and put your name to it. Like, in a reveiw tell me what the character ( or you) look like and your personality? _

_So like: Sin. Blonde hair. Green eyes. Mean and quick to punish. (but yours would be better) _

_This would REALLY help me. I'm weighed down at the moment because I'm writing a novel but still trying to update my FF._

_Thank you so much to :_

Mandydoll

vamp-temptation

GoldenJaden

luna345

Laheba Alam

Charlee Rayne

Randa-san


End file.
